1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print data generating device, a print data generating system, a print data generating method, and a program.
2. Related Art
Print data generating devices (server devices) that process images in response to requests from client devices are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-H10-269045.
A print data generating device that processes images as described in JP-A-H10-269045 receives a print request, generates image data based on the print request, and generates print data based on the resulting image data. There are many reasons why generating print data based on the image data correctly may not be possible, and a problem with the print data generating device described in JP-A-H10-269045 is that it cannot accurately report the problem when this happens.